Jeepers Creepers and a kiss?
by Crystal Dragon's blood
Summary: Hermione is home alone bored since her parents are out on a date, and all her friends have plans. Or do they? What happens if Draco comes over and brings a horror movie? one-shot


One-shot. A short break from Snakes New Blood. Don't worry, the next chapter will be up very soon for it. But for now, R&R! PLZ! I own nothing mentioned below. There is no war, but they do go to Hogwarts. Voldermort died when Harry was a baby. ~C

Hermione sighed as she plopped down on the couch. Her parents had gone out on another date and left her home alone. What was worse was that they were joking as they left, saying make sure the party didn't get out of hand, and tell the boy you invite over hi for us. They believed she would never do something like that. They thought she would just play games on the computer or watch T.V.

Hermione jumped up. She thought " I'm sick of spending boring nights in this house. They'll never know if I have a friend over! They trust me too much!" She sat down in the computer chair in a red tank top and black shorts. She punched up facebook and waited to see who was on. Unfortunately she saw her friend's posts about their plans. Harry and Ginny were at the beach on a date. Ron had gone with the rest of his family to see his eldest brother. It seemed the rest of her friends were traveling places or hanging with their other halves. She sighed and let her head hit the computer desk. "Just perfect" she mumbled

*Beep* went the computer. She looked up to find some one had sent her a message. But she almost let her head drop back down when she saw who it was. Draco Malfoy. Seeing as there was nothing to do, she clicked on it.

**Hey, watcha up to Mione?**

Nuthing, you?

**Nuthing, Wanna chill?**

Did you hit your head or something?

**Ha ha very funny. No, I'm bored and everyone else is busy.**

Well I'm stuck at home while my parents are off on their date.

**Oh really? And your seriously not throwing a party right now. Typical Granger. Always following the rules.**

Shut it Draco!

**Make me. Admit it, you won't disobey ur mommy or daddy now will you?**

Wanna bet? Get your pureblood butt over to my house right now. We'll watch a movie or something.

**Deal. See you in a little bit Mione! **

Hermione stared in shock at the computer. "What just happened?" she thought. She realized that she had just invited Draco over for a movie. She shook her head and headed toward the kitchen. "Might as well make some popcorn" she said. She set up the popcorn in the microwave and grabbed a couple of sodas. As she set them down on the table in front of the couch, the doorbell rang. She walked over and opened the door, revealing a messy haired Draco. He was wearing a T-shirt and shorts. His broomstick was in her courtyard and he seemed to be having difficulty in trying not to stare at Hermione.

"Are you coming in or what?" she asked. Draco blinked and nodded his head. "Grab your broom and put it by the back door." He obeyed. He was looking around the shelves as Hermione walked in with a giant bowl of popcorn. She sat in the middle of the large couch. "So what do you want to watch?" she asked as she popped a kernel in her mouth. He grinned and pulled out a disk from his short's pocket. He placed it in the DVD player and pressed play. Then sat down next to Hermione.

Hermione eyed him suspiciously but handed him the bowl. The movie started and she instantly recognized it. After all, it was her favorite horror movie. Jeepers Creepers. She relaxed and reached for a handful of popcorn, only winding up bumping hands with Draco. He mumbled a sorry and retracted his hand. She smiled to herself.

* * *

The movie was half over and they had managed to eat all the popcorn. The bowl was resting on the table next to some empty soda cans. Draco's arm was resting behind Hermione and she was leaning against him. Neither one really noticed this position until Hermione's phone beeped. Hermione blushed causing Draco to smile. She grabbed her phone and read the text. "It's my mom," she said, "They think they won't be back till midnight." Draco looked at the clock and grinned.

"That leaves us with two hours max before I have to leave so they don't see me." He said.

"So what do you want to do? Finish the movie?" She asked as she turned towards him.

"Well, I'm not sure there is much to do here." Draco said through a grin. "I don't think you would be interested in playing truth or dare. You're just not that brave." He laughed.

"Truth or dare?" She challenged. Feeling confident he answered with a dare. She smiled sweetly causing him to frown. "I dare you to call Harry, say 'Your handsome' than hang up!"

"You have to be kidding me!" he said, but seeing Hermione's serious face he grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket. He dialed the number and waited.

"Hello?" came Harry's voice. Draco winced. He had been hoping Harry wouldn't answer.

"Your Handsome" Draco said and than hung up. He glared at Hermione who was clutching her sides as she laughed. "Truth or Dare?" he asked with an idea forming in his head.

'Truth." She said and he frowned. He asked, "Have you had your first kiss?" She answered with a yes than asked him truth or dare. He picked truth. "Why did you want to come over to my house of all places?" He frowned again.

"I don't know. I just wanted to hang out I guess. Truth or dare?" She picked dare and he grinned making her nervous. "I dare you to close your eyes and hold still no matter what." Hermione attempted to argue but finally agreed to it, with the condition that if he did anything she would hex him.

Hermione closed her eyes and placed her hands in her lap. Draco just watched her for a moment before he slowly leaned in. He lifted his hands to her cheeks, caressing them. He was mere centimeters from her face. He heard her sharp intake of breath and he closed the distance. He kept his eyes open to watch her reaction to the kiss. Her eyes fluttered opened to make sure it was him then closed again. She brought her hands up to his neck and pulled him closer. Her tongue traced his bottom lip begging for entrance. He closed his eyes and complied with her. He let out a groan as her tongue played with his own. He pulled her onto his lap.

Hermione was in a daze. She didn't want Draco to stop as his hands roamed up and down her back and played with her hair. She enjoyed the taste of butter popcorn in his mouth. Her hands roamed his chest which was surprisingly muscular. He pulled his lips back causing Hermione to pout. He laughed and brought his lips down to her neck, leaving butterfly kisses back up till he reached her lips. Teasing her for a little bit before kissing her passionately. Her mouth was sweet from the soda and it drove Draco crazy. The moment was perfect, until her phone rang. Hermione sighed, ended the kiss and read the text. Her face fell instantly.

"Whats wrong Hermione?" he asked

"My parents. They'll be here in five minutes." She frowned and so did Draco. He got up and pulled her along as he headed for the backdoor.

"Until next time" he said and gave her a small butterfly kiss.

"Well, my parents are going out to a hotel next weekend for their anniversary. You could come over and watch Jeepers Creepers two." She asked hopefully.

"It's a date." He smiled and gave her one more goodbye kiss. This time it was he put all his passion into it, and got all her's in return. He left her in the doorway and jumped on his broom. He waved once before speeding off into the night.

"Maybe breaking the rules sometimes isn't that bad." She mumbled as she cleaned up the mess. She could hear her parents pulling up as she finished. "Not that bad at all" she said as she touched her lips.


End file.
